Nadeshiko Uzumaki
Nadeshiko Uzumaki (''ウズマキなでしこ, Uzumaki Nadeshiko) was a member of the Uzumaki clan, the co-founder of the Land of Mosquitoes, and the first leader of Kagakure. She was the wife of Nobunaga Uzumaki and the mother of Hiroyuki Uzumaki. Background Nadeshiko was originally from Uzushiogakure. She was the daughter of a wealthy man who was very important in the politics in Uzushio. She was involved with the govermment since a very young age and wanted to be a politician. She married to Nobunaga when they were both sixteen years old. After an argument they had with Uzushio, they defected their village and wandered around sharing their beliefs with other people - some of them believed them, some of them didn't. They had a son, named Hiroyuki when they were twenty. They arrived to a no man's land. Nobunaga named it Land of Mosquitoes ''(Ka no kuni), because the only living beings were those insects. She founded Kagakure and became it's very first head. Her son, Hiroyuki thought that this god thing (as he called it) was stupid, and his parents are idiots for beleiving in this, and left for Konoha. She died during the Second Shinobi World War in an unsuccesful coup d'état. Personality Nadeshiko had a strong faith. She beleived that people can summon the gods. She had tried many summoning jutsus, but none of them worked. She was narcissitic. She demanded that her son has to learn fuinjutsu at a young age, made Hiroyuki feel guilty for hanging out with friends instead of being with her, and gaslighted stories when her son told her off. She was also very religious, claming that the gods exist. She was the last one to have faith in them, because through the years Ka's citizens became atheists. She was interested in politics and history, she wanted to be a lawmaker when she was younger. She didn't beleived in that a woman has to stay at home and do the chores, so when her son was born, she hired a nanny. In her village's history book she's still described as a great leader, maybe the greatest in Kagakure. Appearance Nadeshiko since she was an Uzumaki, had red hair. We don't know what hairstyle she originally had, but pictures in history books show her with long hair. Her eyes were possibly black. She had white skin and some birthmarks on her wrists. She always wore a formal dress. Abilities As a member of the Uzumaki clan she had a long life. She was great in fuinjutsu and was able to do the Adamatine Sealing Chains. Trivia * Yamato nadeshiko is a Japanese term meaning the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman", or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty"; poised, decorous, kind, gentle, graceful, humble, patient, virtuous, respectful, benevolent, honest, charitable, pious, faithful. * Nadeshiko is Japanese for Dianthus superbus. Uzumaki means whirlpools. Quotes * (to her son, Hiroyuki) If not you, then your descendants will live in this land. * Why would I refuse my name? I was born as a Uzumaki and will die as a Uzumaki. It's their fault that they did not beleive me. * (about Kagakure)Mosquitoes. This place has nothing, but mosquitoes. Reference Nadeshiko Uzumaki is an original character created by WhiteCherry. Category:FINAL Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Uzumaki Category:Uzushiogakure